


钟爱吾邻

by Qwervbnm



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate neighbors, M/M, Masturbation, Nomad - Freeform, Nomad Steve Rogers, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: Bucky Barnes对他的新邻居有不少的意见：1. 他真帅2. 他太吵了3.他可能是名隐藏起来的超级英雄





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Thy Neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428507) by [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg). 



i.   
嗒。  
嚓。  
哒哒哒。  
砰。  
砰咚。  
见鬼的发生了什么？  
“哈？”Bucky眨眨眼。电视里正播着海绵宝宝。Sandy满脸困惑。她怎么才能不呢？Bucky也困惑了。  
他翻找了下遥控器，关掉电视，让他的房间再次落入安静的黑暗中。时钟现在指着是凌晨1点07分。他还有不少时间可以睡觉。  
龙舌兰太糟了。  
砰咚。  
啪嗒。  
乒呤乓啷。  
该死的怎么回事？  
“该死的怎么回事？”Bucky吼叫了起来，一个直挺就从床上坐了起来。整个房间都在旋转，龙舌兰该死的就是团屎，而现在是凌晨3点46分，而-  
砰咚。  
又来了，这个噪音，从他的床头板后面传来。那就说明他至少不是疯了。好吧，好吧，至少他不是幻听了。他昨晚决定在他的七天放假的最后一晚进行点社交活动，虽然最后还是沉浸在了龙舌兰的酒精里，并和某个素昧平生的挺可爱的伙计搞在一起，直到趴在他的手臂上说道，“哇哦，伙计，”那。。。那真的不是什么可以拿来吹嘘自己的精神有多清爽的事。  
砰咚。  
他哭叫了起来，“为什么么么么，”揪住他长长的棕发，直到拉扯头发的疼痛盖过了他眼球后蒸腾的头疼。他的日班从早上六点开始，再加上一个小时的通勤时间，也因此他的闹钟会在四十五分钟后响起。上帝该死的。他在他的人生中有百分之六十的时间里都举止得体，他不该落得这个下场。  
砰咚。  
声音是从墙对面传过来的，而且不，那不是某种他这个星期里读过的毫无说服力的恐怖小说里的主人公会从墙里钻出来，和他进行他应该做到的一些社交活动。  
那本书的名字是墙里的声音。不需要惊讶，那个声音是个鬼魂发出来的。  
但这个。这个不是鬼魂，这更糟了。这是人发出来的。

一个新邻居。  
砰咚。  
那个家伙明显该死的在午夜时分组装着一整套的宜家展览厅。  
Bucky狠狠在他身后的墙上揍了一拳。“唷，滚你妈的上床睡觉，混蛋！”  
他下意识的觉得一开头就喊他的新邻居混账东西不是件明智的事，但这里是布鲁克林-如果你没法承受别人的怒骂，你就别想活下来。嘈杂声停了下来，Bucky重新躺下，烦躁的睡觉，他做了一场关于站在一条传送带上朝着相反的方向奔跑的梦，因为他就是这么走运。  
砰咚！  
他从床上跳起来，抓住床头柜上的那盏台灯做为武器。他的双腿在他身下打着颤，晃晃悠悠的，但依旧试图追上依旧在做着梦的Bucky所追逐的东西。意指字面意义上的邻居家的敲墙声。  
这狗屎可不只算私人恩怨了。  
Bucky胡乱套上了件衬衫，冲出了他的前门，一只手抓着台灯，另一只手则蜷成了拳头。如果这个混账邻居可以大声敲墙，好吧，那他也能。他不停的用着他的拳头大力的敲打着隔壁的实心橡木门，直到最后只能敲空气都没有收敛一点的力道。接着他愤怒的当着他非常新又非常巨大的邻居的脸挥舞起他的台灯。  
这个混蛋长的很帅，精心修检过的胡子，乱糟糟的金发，一副宽阔的能开半辆卡车的胸部，还有一双可以直接绞死他的肱二头肌。操蛋的让人印象深刻。  
这个混蛋明显看起来被逗乐了。Bucky已经开始恨他了。  
那个家伙笑起来的样子就像他早有预料。“我能帮你什么吗？”  
“是的，”Bucky讥笑。台灯。朝着他的脸。如果Bucky不知道他长的多好看，他可以更轻松的大喊大叫。但可惜这不是现实。他的尖叫声堵在他的嗓子眼里，从里面呛住了他。操这个家伙。他还在笑，就好像他正被一个穿着睡衣举着一盏形似穿着草裙的女孩的台灯，而且看起来不怎么清醒的男人威胁一样。  
操。这个。混蛋。  
（求他了。）  
“小声点，”Bucky试图发出怒吼，但此时他正因为羞耻并自我厌恶而发不出声来。“我们这有些人要工作。”  
混蛋慢悠悠的眨了眨眼。“我感到非常非常的抱歉，”他说道，但散发着讽刺的味道，他在该死的讽刺他。  
Bucky皱起眉。摇了摇台灯。上面的吊坠飞舞起来。“不，你没有。”  
混蛋抱住了他的胸窝。“这事再不会发生了。”  
“啊！”就算是Bucky经历过的最糟的日子 – 大概算是今天 – 他不该得到这样的下场。他将台灯抱到胸前，风风火火的走回了他温暖而又安全的公寓里，极尽愤怒的在背后甩上门。  
他感到冷，而且怒火朝天，他所需要的更多的睡眠大概是不可能发生了。他发出了一声过于绘声绘色的叹气，他只是想要让自己感觉好一些，Bucky拖着脚走回卧室，将台灯重新放回去，接着走进浴室去淋浴。为什么他会感到冷？很明显他已经老的不能痛饮。不能去酒吧。以及和人打交道了。  
Bucky将上衣从头上脱下来，去够他的裤子。只是，他没有穿裤子。他只穿着内裤。  
钢铁侠内裤。  
生活。生活就是这么操蛋。  
这种冰冷的感觉在这一天余下来的其余时间里都没有消失。Bucky在地铁里将咖啡 – 热咖啡 – 洒到了他的裤裆中间，那之后不管是热的感觉还是冷的感觉都不怎么舒服。在大都市公共医院里的SICU的值班时间过得很快，但是之后要穿着医院的那种看护制服裤抵挡住十月的寒风回家可并不怎么有用。但没关系。他很好。  
一天的工作日过了，还有六天要过。

ii. 

Bucky非常的确定自己并不时常这么憋屈，但是看到他的公寓大楼的样子却差点让他掉下眼泪。他只想念他的床，他的Playstation,他的Netflix还有泰国餐。还有当然啦，睡觉，只要隔壁的混蛋 – 不是一本书名，虽然意该如此 – 不要试图在某个操蛋的时间试图打造出一座城堡或是一座芭比娃娃生活屋。  
他伸进口袋里找钥匙，但记起它们依旧在他邮差包里被咖啡弄脏的牛仔裤里。想当然的，混蛋就在Bucky在自己面前抖开他脏兮兮的裤子找钥匙的时候从公寓里走了出来。但没关系。他很好，礼貌的朝着他的邻居点头问好。“吵吵的混蛋，”他不怎么礼貌的向他打招呼。  
隔壁的混蛋给Bucky全身来了次从头到脚的扫视，甚至斜视了一下，才回以点头。“钢铁侠内裤。”  
说认真的，长的漂亮的才是最坏的。隔壁的混蛋锁上他的公寓，将他黑色的套头衫上的拉链一直拉到下巴，接着一语不发的大步走开了。Bucky在他离开的时候检视了他的屁股，因为他是个该死的人类，而且无法控制自己。腰窝处减一点分，他的黑色工装裤看起来也不怎么跟得上潮流，但是总而言之，他给了那个屁股一个b+  
那双手臂。操蛋的加，加，加。  
最终在他像个成年人一样找到他的钥匙打开他的房门，Bucky脱光了全身，换上了一套正常的睡衣，准备在开始他的Masaman咖喱大餐之前先去洗衣服。他会永远感激他的曾姨母和曾姨父，不只允许他续租他们美好的减价的街角公寓，还把他们大部分的家电和一半的家具留给了他。穿着草裙的台灯也算在内。  
他沉浸在第八感的第三季里，时不时的打盹的时候，门上传来一声敲门声成功让他清醒了过来。已经差不多十点了，他以为这名不速之客大概是这层楼里某位家里有个生病了的小孩而不知道该用哪种药给小Timmy降温的邻居。  
如果你是名护士，你不可能真的有放工时间。  
Bucky从门洞里往外望，但他不认识他的访客。他长的挺漂亮，而且 – 个子挺高，皮肤深色，还很英俊。他的姿势看起来就像名士兵。当Bucky朝着对方流口水的时候，那名神秘的帅哥在检查他的手机，低吼着，接着移过去那个混蛋的门前，敲门。  
够操蛋的。  
敲门声转成了大力的拍门声，而Bucky有点被吸引了，因为那名帅哥挺有种的不放弃。他盯着对方。他是个对社交感到莫名尴尬的人类，并且需要对人生做些认真的改变。  
“Steve！”那名帅哥大叫了一声，才放下手叹了口气。  
所以，这个混蛋有个名字。Steve。还有个朋友。或者说是男朋友。呣。  
Bucky在继续当一名偷窥者或是真正的，你知道，去和某人交流之间摇摆不定。他微微开启了门，只是多到足够吸引那名帅哥的注意力的地步，在他轻声的咕哝着什么关于玩失踪之类的话语的时候。“有什么问题吗？”Bucky问道。  
那个家伙朝后吓了一跳，立即道歉。“抱歉。如果我吵醒你了，我是指。”  
完全打开大门，Bucky故意将他的左肩靠在了门框上让对方看不到他的手臂。帅哥做了和那个混 – Steve – 一样的事，从头到脚的把Bucky打量了一番。他看起来对于之前不穿裤子的自己今天却衣衫完整感到微微的失望。很明显，这个家伙听说过关于那盏台灯的遭遇。“没关系，”Bucky说道。“你男朋友不在家。如果他在的话，我会听见他打造特洛伊木马的动静。”  
帅哥大笑起来。他的前门牙上有个洞。“啊是的，我的朋友，他。。。他有时候会像头进了瓷器店的公牛那样横冲直撞。”  
“注意到了。”Bucky笑了起来。“好吧，如果我见到他。我会告诉他你在找他。”  
“唔哈。”帅哥眯起眼。“如果你见到他，那，就告诉他Sam说不要在我回来之前干傻事。”  
Bucky有种预感这个叫Steve的家伙会经常性的犯傻。“会的。很高兴见到你，Sam。”  
Sam伸出他的手，而Bucky别扭的握了握。“就像，唔。。。”  
“抱歉。”Bucky放下Sam的手。“Bu– James，”他纠正自己，因为说认真的，哪个成年人还会用一个像是Bucky的小名？  
“啊，好吧，祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Bujames。”Sam眨眨眼，朝着楼梯退去。  
该死。  
***  
Steve这个混蛋在那天晚上回来的时候异常的安静，不管他是几点回来的。好像Bucky会在意一样，因为他睡着了，而且肯定不是他邻居的看管人。他几乎要为在第二天一大早五点钟带着一抹吃屎的笑容去敲Steve的房门而感到抱歉了。  
几乎。  
Steve花了两分钟才来应门，但那值得他等待。他还在睡梦之中，并且半裸着，只穿着一条黑色的运动裤。这个伙计看起来有点乱糟糟的，Bucky恨透了这让他看起来更辣这一点。  
并且，他就要开始做关于Steve的胸部的恶梦了。  
避免自己像个呆子一样傻愣愣的盯着瞧，Bucky笑得大大的。“哦，我很抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”  
Steve用他依旧困倦的蓝眼睛难以置信的盯着他。  
“你的朋友Sam在昨晚来过了。说要告诉你不要在他回来之前干傻事，”Bucky继续说道。“只是想告诉你这个。”  
Steve的鼻翼扩张了起来。接着他就当着Bucky的面甩上了门。Bucky的笑容变得更大了。  
今天会是个好日子。

 

iii. 

下一天。。。不是个好日子。  
或许是因为他太过自信了。或许他就是个傻子。或许他想念上夜班的时间了，或是在此之前的生活了，在NICU之前。他一点都不会羞于承认他喜爱小宝宝们，喜欢救助小宝宝们。比起帮助成年人来说，这点确定。他专攻的护士工作向来都要在做太多或是还不够，以及帮助那些不会做的人去自己完成之间保持复杂的平衡。这就是他为什么如果有选择的话就会在特护病房一直工作的原因。  
虽然他拥有一条仿生的手臂，它比起让他拥有更精细的人类活动更倾向于让他感到死沉死沉的重量。他只需要搞定这只手，事实上，所以，是的。管它呢。

“你在想小宝宝，”一个漂亮的声音从护士站的台桌上传来。  
Bucky笑了笑，意识到自己正在盯着Rosenthal女士的用药清单太久了。“我喜欢小宝宝，”他回答，在他的椅子里转过身。“而且你又不了解我，Claire。就像是，一点都不。”  
“管它呢。” Claire Temple – 前任夜行者，如今的护士，并且是全世界最勇敢最全能并最棒的女士 – 翻了个白眼。“你现在值日班吗？真保守。”  
“是的，好吧，干正事而且狗屎。”Bucky耸肩。“我们今天刮了什么风让您大驾光临了？”  
“来看看。考虑到如果我在城里又遇到有需要的情况就回来。有的时候我就是想念普通人。”  
“普通人这个称号太过夸奖了。”Bucky笑着举起他的左臂。“我正准备去休息，你能吃午餐吗？”  
Claire做了个鬼脸。“只要我不需要吃东西。”  
咖啡厅并不算太坏。它。。。还能更糟点。  
“所以这个世界上的超人类并且有时候充当英雄的家伙们有什么新闻吗？”Bucky问道，咬了一口黄了的色拉。“除了Stark第五百次的要退休这样的事以外。”  
“今天他干了第五百零一次，”她开玩笑道。“我听说城里来了个新家伙。你那附近。”  
Bucky呛到了。“布鲁克林？他干了什么，分发鸡蛋酱，抵制那家新开的Outback牛排店吗？”  
“你难道没有抵制那家Outback牛排店？“  
”布鲁克林不开连锁店！要么本地生产要么破产。“Bucky笑了起来，但这就是操蛋的现实。  
Claire仅仅只是靠回她的椅子，将双手插进她过大的外套上的口袋里。“听说他速度很快。很强壮。全身漆黑。在夜里巡视，也因此没人真的看上他一眼。”  
“夜魔侠2.0？”  
Claire的双眼失去了焦距，就像她看到了某样Bucky没看到的东西，但她马上就回神过来。“上帝，我希望不是。他们喊他 the Nomad。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼。侠客以及他们操蛋的代码名称。“好吧，我猜他不久就会搬到更繁茂的牧场去。我可不想让布朗克斯区的人因为他们没有个披斗篷的十字军战士就羡慕不已。“  
“这些家伙都不怎么穿斗篷。出于安全考虑。“Claire在他胳膊上揍了一拳，左边那条，因为她对于他与众不同的部分显得相当的泰然自若。  
Bucky喜欢Claire。想念她。并且清楚她要比起看他吃饭有着更重要的事做。“我得回去工作了。别表现的像个陌生人，好吗？”  
“是的，好的。我还有好几圈要逛呢，”她说道，将自己推离桌子。 “如果我一声招呼都不打的就走，Norma会杀了我。“  
不错的计划。就算是美国队长都不能从Norma手下保护她。

***  
   
咔嚓。  
Bucky打了声哈欠。他现在只是半睡半醒，管它呢。在享受了昨晚宁静的一夜之后，他应该对Steve今晚的嘈杂有所预料。  
咔嚓。  
一定是只靴子，大概在被从脚上踢下来之前撞到了墙上，然后才落到了下面的硬木地板上。Bucky抓了抓他的双球，想了想哈，还是要比砸墙好。  
铿锵。  
皮带掉在地上。或许还绕在裤子上。Bucky在想象Steve不穿裤子的样子，划掉划掉，这可不好。  
或许它有那么点好处。  
喘息。  
等等，什么？有一声痛苦的呻吟声传来，毋庸置疑。就像，当你伸展胳膊的时候，闪到了腰。变老就是这么操蛋。  
吱嘎吱嘎。  
该死，有个人跌在床上。Bucky的墙该死的太薄了，他不应该听见这一切。他的前一个邻居有这么响吗？不。绝对没有。  
呻吟。  
或许如果此刻外星人入侵，Bucky就不用听见这个了。他半勃着醒来这点就够坏了，因为生理原因。他不能听着他热辣的混蛋邻居做爱，因为他已经有很久没带人上床了。  
他思考了下大力拍墙的主意，但考虑到上一次，那大概会让Steve的声音更大。所有的这些想法都在搅着他的脑袋。说认真的。  
砰。  
Bucky惊坐起来。这一下是直接在他的脑勺后面。他用手掌握住他裤子里的阴茎，尽其所能的闭紧双眼。他不想去想象Steve在干什么让他的床头板敲着他们共享的墙壁砰砰直响，而且是的 – 他百分百的肯定自己在幻想那个场景。  
Steve被某个热辣的棕发女郎骑在身上，他的双手摸在她的乳头上，而她的手盖住了他的嘴，因为上帝啊，不能让邻居们听见他的尖叫声。想象Steve是个直男这点让Bucky对于自己成为那个让对方直接操出白光来的对象的幻想平息了一些。  
砰咚。  
上帝。该死。现在Bucky想象起了他就是那名热辣的棕发美人，愤怒之后的乱搞操的他这么用力，让他的双眼里都积满了眼泪，他蒙住的呻吟被锁在嘴里，因为该死的，当然啦，Bucky不能让他发出声音来。闭上操蛋的嘴，Steve。  
呻吟。  
操。Bucky轻声啜泣起来，将他的仿生手摸进裤子里。他就算是死都不会承认的，但是那平滑的金属真的对一样该死的东西有益。那让他能轻易的将其与自己分割开，因为他能有感觉但并不像。。。以前。那可以是别的什么人在撸动着他的阴茎，某个一点都不会在挤弄着他的双球，用手指分开他的屁股时候在意他有多狼狈的人。  
恼人的响亮喘息。  
Bucky在他的拳头里射了出来，肉身的手指插在嘴里，将所有声音都掩去，因为如果他能听见Steve，那Steve也能听见他。但现在安静了，除了他自己的呼吸声以及楼下的街道声音外什么都没有。而在这片静谧中，他睡着了。

 

iv. 

 

Bucky在去上班之前去了一趟晨跑。没有Steve出现在清晨时分。  
他回来的时候时间正好，因为今天的班时比起平常的十二个小时只有八个小时。而下午也没有遇到Steve。  
压根没碰到Steve，管它呢，直到Bucky拖着疲惫的身体出门去丢垃圾。Steve正准备出门，即使现在就快要10点半了。这样子的生活？看起来太累了。  
Steve没看他只是点了点头。“哈罗。”  
他们现在几乎已经礼貌的互相打招呼了。真是有进步。Bucky看了看Steve的衣服– 又是一身黑，说认真的，伙计– 并且试图靠近一步。“又有热辣的约会吗？”  
“又？”Steve皱起眉头。  
“是的，昨晚。。。”Bucky的声音没了。他太累了。他就是个笨蛋。他不应该在这种情况下开始这样的对话，因为，拜托，他刚刚把他偷听他邻居的私密性爱生活的事给说溜嘴了。  
Steve抬起头。他看起来就像只肮脏的小狗。“我昨晚一个人。”  
“哦。”Bucky的嘴巴变成了这样。一个真真正正的O。  
“而且你也是，” Steve加了个了然于心的微笑。“美梦，Bujames。”  
“哦，“ Bucky再次说道。因为该死的。哦上帝。他甚至没因为那个蠢名字感到生气，因为– 因为– 去他妈的。  
Steve不只听见他了，而且还明显的对Bucky彻头彻尾的偷窥不怎么介意。怎么回事。为什么。什么。怎么回事？！  
Bucky走进门，立即就爬上了床。“这真是糟透了，”他低喃，但依旧决定为这大发现困扰一番。  
就像这回Steve听不见他的声音了似的。

 

v. 

有的人说七天上班/七天休息的时间表对护士不好。那让人感到疲惫，影响他们的工作能力和效率。  
那些人该死的是正确的，某种意义上来说。  
Bucky在自夸自擂。他已经度过了最艰难的时光，虽然他还有24小时要面对各种大吼大叫的医生以及紧张过度的家人和病人– 而谢天谢地 – 他们不会说太多的话。下一周。他准备直接睡上24个小时，接着再玩上24个小时的电脑游戏。因为他是个该死的成年人，非常明显。  
至少他让自己在工作日放工后去健身房。他或许不像发生意外以前的那么修长，但他现在变得强壮了不少，更粗壮了。这对他的身体与那些仿生零件进行磨合并保持平衡很有效。  
并非故意的，他在他的沙发上看某些没能成功的勾起他的注意的新剧时睡着了。他猜他操蛋的邻居在造个原子弹或是别的什么才把他在差十五分就午夜的时候叫醒了，但是不是的。他的门上传来轻轻的敲击声。  
或许Sam又回来找Bujames了。操他的，现在连他自己都这么叫了。  
Bucky透过门洞看了看，但没看到任何人。本能的，或是别的什么，他打开了门，因为也可能是个小孩还是别的什么。又或者上帝，也可能是个强盗，这会在贴在他墙头的坏运气上再添上一笔。他试图理平他乱糟糟的头发，然后朝着大厅里望去。  
那不是小孩或是强盗。那是Steve。鉴于某种原因，Bucky依旧会让自己被某些不应该被吓到的东西吓到。在这点来说，他和Steve可以算上该死的室友了。  
“我，唔，”Steve吞吞吐吐，从阴影里整个走出来。他将自己置于大厅中某个盲区里。古怪的家伙，这点来说。“我以为如果你看见是我你就不会应门了。”  
Bucky的双眼瞟到Steve的腰部。他的一只手插在外套里，紧紧的握着他的一侧。“是的，好吧。你不怎么了解我。”  
“你说的对。我很抱歉。我绝对不像我看起来的那么混蛋。”Steve做了个鬼脸。“并不是说我不是个混蛋，我是，但我通常没那么不讲道理。看门人告诉我我的邻居会上夜班，所以我没想过，额，晚上搬进来的时候会吵到别人。但接着你就叫我混蛋，所以说认真的我也一时气上脑了，所以好吧。对不起。”  
Bucky叹了口气。他真的需要Steve保持正常的作息时间。“没关系，好吗？我在直到最近以前都在上晚班。我的医-”  
谈论起工作就可以有效减轻抑郁和焦躁了吗？别告诉陌生人你的工作，James，她会说。私密在现在这种任何东西都会被公开的时代里可是价值连城的。  
“管它呢。”Bucky将一缕头发拉到耳后，用右手。“为什么你要道歉，像是。。现在？”  
在半夜时分。又一次在三更半夜，Steven。  
“说得对，啊。”Steve清了清喉咙，又一次笑了起来。“我前段时间有一次看到你穿医院的制服。你是名医生吗？”  
“护士，”Bucky简练的说道。  
“那更好了，”Steve说道。接着他就走进了Bucky的公寓里，就像他是被邀请进去的一样？认真的？但一当Bucky在他身后关上门，Steve就将他的手从他的外套里拿了出来，上面全是鲜血。  
Bucky一点都不困了。“见鬼的，你发生什么事了？！”  
“我被枪击了，”Steve随意的说着。就像这事经常发生一样。  
“那你就该A，叫警察，B，去该死的医院！”  
Steve摇了摇头。“不，而且不。那不严重，我只是-”  
“这句话唯一可以被接受的结尾就是上医院，”Bucky突然冲着他大吼大叫。  
Steve无视了他。“需要你确认下有没有碎片留下。那是个贯穿伤，而且如果没有残留的话，我会好的很快。”  
Bucky只是。。。他只是。。。盯着Steve。他的邻居，某个穿着一身黑还整夜出没在外，来应门的时候看起来一团糟，还莫名其妙的遭遇枪击，他的邻居在该死的布鲁克林。他用手整个捧住了脸，低吼，“哦上帝。为什么。”  
“什么为什么？”  
为什么这就是我的生活？Bucky想着。他怒吼起来，“为什么我的邻居是Nomad？”  
Steve微弱的耸了耸肩。“我喜欢这地方？”  
操。操。操。操。“操，”Bucky嘶咛，大步流星的走去他的浴室。他将自己的头发卷成一个团固定在脑后，开始翻找。就像大多数的医学专业的人一样，他也存了比你临街的Joe商店多出十倍的急救物品。他搜刮了一手这个，那个，每样东西，从便池旁边的柜子到他橱柜里的旧棉毯都被他翻了出来。“操，”他在走回Steve身边时又低哝了一声。“我需要脱掉你的衣服。”  
Steve挑起一根眉毛。给上他一枪压根就太便宜他了。  
Bucky怒吼着帮Steve脱掉了他的外套。“该死的最近每个小城区都有个超级英雄。你为什么就不能选择长岛呢？我听说那里盛行足球流氓。而且见鬼的你都穿了什么？你干嘛穿个深V露脐装？”  
说认真的，虽然。这件外套真的衬托出了Steve的身材，因为在那下面他看上去就像个该死的花滑运动员还是别的什么。他的黑色裤子就是条紧身的工装裤基本款，而他小到中号的T恤让他的乳尖都露出来了，尺度大到如果在任何一个闭路电视频道播放都需要经过验审的地步。  
“那是件V领衫，”Steve说道，在Bucky检查他的心跳数目的时候瞥了他一眼。每分钟46下。该死的怎么回事？大部分健康人类在没被枪击的情况下都只能做梦拥有个这么平缓的心跳率。  
“从哪来的，也是限定的？”Bucky小心的将Steve一侧的衣服卷上去，检查伤口。Steve是对的。直接贯穿了血肉。幸运的混蛋。  
“你太好笑了。”  
“我知道。平躺下去。”Bucky在地板上铺开毯子，接着从他的厨房桌那边扯了条椅子过来。“脚搁到椅子上。”  
“也那么爱使唤人。”就算是嘴里说着完全没必要的评议，Steve还是按他吩咐的做了。Bucky用毯子卷过他没受伤的半边身子，接着扯出一双医学手套，再接着拿出一支注满了消毒液的大针筒。“嘿，哇哦。”  
“放轻松，大家伙。”Bucky笑了起来，将针从针筒上扭下来。“我只是要用它冲冲伤口。”  
“是的。好吧。”  
“好吧。”Bucky并不经常能遇上一个可以聊天的病患。有的时候那是件好事，可以帮忙让他们从自己身上发生的事上分神。“所以那些本地的没有得到授权的打击犯罪活动是怎么回事？你是有想当超级英雄的狂热病还是什么？”  
Steve滚过他的脑袋看着Bucky。“一个穿着钢铁侠内裤的家伙这么对我说。”  
“这又不是我买的，该死。他给我的。或许算个笑话，但是不要钱的内裤就是不要钱的内裤。”在伤口被清干净了些后，Bucky看见了那些Steve担心的碎片了。他怎么知道它们在那的？  
“你认识钢铁侠？”Steve带了一股硬装出来的随意问道。  
Bucky撕开一把消了毒的医用钳子。“不。我认识Tony Stark。他给了我这个，”他别扭的抬起他的左臂，“基本上来说。修复，我猜，又或许，他就是个虽然表面上很吵但底下很好的家伙。不是说我可以用快拨键找他还是什么。”  
Steve大吞了一口气，盯着Bucky的手臂。“修复？”  
铿锵。一个碎片掉进了托盘里。“医学技术上的新实验。某些在意外中丧失一部分肢体的人被选进去参加的。你知道。那次齐塔瑞人入侵。”  
“是的。我呃，很清楚的记得那天的情形。”  
Steve的脸胀红了，Bucky注意到。“该死，我都没给你注射镇痛药，我很抱歉。我得-”  
“我没关系，继续。并且继续说话。所以呢，什么，是Stark在那天救了你吗？”  
“唔。”伤口处不出鲜血这点有点吓到了Bucky。他开始意识到Steve大概不是普通人。他之前见过肌体增强了的人，而这个叫Nomad的家伙确实符合他的经验。“什么？不。我那天放工，在事情发生的时候，我正好在城里。没办法在别人受伤的时候无动于衷，你知道？有一部分的建筑在我给某个人做心肺复苏的时候倒在了我身上。”  
这就叫不要告诉陌生人关于他的事。Bucky觉得有点不舒服，因此他重新用脚跟支撑起了自己，深吸了一口气。再吐气。重复。“是那名新任的美国队长，不是Stark。像是不费吹灰之力的就从我身上把一块水泥板抬走。虽然丢了条胳膊但他救了我的命。”  
Bucky又继续回去和其他的子弹碎片奋战，而Steve闭上了眼，深深的喷出了一口气。“你是什么意思，新任的美国队长？”  
“哦拜托。”铿锵。又是一枚碎片被取出。“我相信超级英雄，但我也相信阴谋论以及政府会撒谎。我的一生里都在不断的听别人讲队长是怎么死在北极海里的。人不会复活，不管有没有超级血清。“  
虽然Bucky现在开始好奇了。鉴于他对科学有多么的热爱，以及相信于现代的科技，他或许得接受任何事都是有可能发生的。  
“呣，“Steve哼哼。”所以你也有美国队长的内裤咯？“  
“从我八岁起就没了。“Bucky咳了一声。“我会保留到下一次的即席手术再说。我的家人用那些该死的漫画来命名我的小名已经够糟了。”  
“我不记得有一个叫Bujames的。。。”  
“再这么叫我一次，我就把所有这些碎片全给你塞回去。”  
“好吧，好吧，”Steve大笑着说着，接着皱起了眉。“啊。抱歉，James。”  
Bucky将精神全部集中在最后一片碎片上。“Bucky，”他低喃。  
Steve温柔的笑了起来。“就像那些熊一样。”  
“我不想谈论这个。”  
“Bucky只存在于漫画里，你知道。他没有一个小助手，而他和他一起长大的最好的朋友事实上叫Artie，”Steve说道。  
“哈？” Bucky扔下最后一枚碎片，又一次冲洗了伤口。他的脑子在看到该死的伤口在他眼前就复原的时候差点爆炸了。“谁的最好的朋友？”  
Steve皱了皱眉。“Steve Rogers。”  
Steve。Steve Rogers？上帝，Bucky真的开始跟不上了。“我。我，呃，”他口齿不清，接着集中精神在手上正在进行的工作上。清理手套。“我要把你的裤子脱下来了。”  
当Steve的眉毛翘起来的时候，Bucky坦言。“你需要注射一针头孢曲松钠。”  
“哦。”Steve的表情垮了下来。“我正想说，通常而言我会要求先一起共进晚餐。”  
上帝啊。“是的，好的，我很确定我们在前段时间的某个晚上一起打了飞机，而这算的上是我们的第三次约会。要拉下来了。”  
“好的，长官。”  
Bucky用尽了全部的理智才让自己在哄劝对方将裤子脱到膝盖的时候没傻盯着Steve流口水。他的身体就像一堵砖墙一般的伟岸。如果科学能做到这点，那就操他的科学太棒了。而他不会继续让自己的眼神缠绵留恋在那条短裤以及里面的阴茎上，因为接着，好吧。操他的，他大概会死掉。  
Bucky用酒精擦拭了Steve的大腿，尽其所能快的给他打了一针，接着又像是在给一个小宝宝穿衣服那样将他的工装裤拉回了原位。他猛的一把拉掉了他的手套。“好消息。你会活下去。坏消息，我想你的朋友Sam会因为你被枪击了这事气到发疯。”  
“绝对会的。”拉住Bucky的手 – 左边的那只，怎么了 –Steve将自己拉坐了起来，并让Bucky帮助他站直了身体。“谢谢你，Bucky。James？不管你比较倾向哪个叫法。”  
“Bujames就可以了。”  
“我就知道你喜欢这个，看你在我这么喊的时候都得憋着不笑出来。”  
闭嘴，我没有，Bucky想到。他帮助Steve走去了他的公寓的短短的一段距离。这个笨蛋都没锁门，这个家伙究竟出了什么毛病？“我会在明天下班后再来给你检查一次。试着在接下去的二十四个小时里别再被枪击或是被刺伤了，好吗？我讨厌要穿着我的短裤举着台灯再威胁你一次。”  
“你穿着短裤举着台灯威胁我的样子简直是我今年里的最好的时光，但我会乖乖的。”  
Bucky眨了眨眼。就是这个。就是这个时间。  
“晚安，Bucky。”接着Steve就当着Bucky震惊的脸关上了门，因为他就是不擅长应付这个。喊着他可以这么扛上一整天，但是这挺温柔的，或许？又或者是讽刺？操。  
“晚安。。。Steve。”

 

vi. 

*有没有可能这个Nomad就是美国队长？*  
他的手机在Bucky坐在地铁里给Claire发短消息的时候时亮时暗。工作的第六天通常是最糟的一天，就算是深夜的时候没有某个淌着血的卫道士造访。  
*新手机，这是谁*  
Bucky在收到回信的时候低吼，但Claire迅速的又写了一遍。  
*开玩笑的*  
*现在谈论起这堆狗屎还言之尚早*  
*顺便说一句美国队长又开始活动了*  
Bucky在睡着了十秒钟后惊醒。  
*我的新邻居是这个Nomad*  
Claire立即回信。  
*恭喜*

***  
Bucky是个蠢货，他知道这点，他接受这点。他所做的一切不过是走去隔壁门去检查下他邻居的健康情况，但他觉得自己有必要穿上一件更漂亮的衬衫而不是那件他白天穿去上班又穿回家的。蓝色的，因为那会让他的眼睛比平时显得更明亮。他的牛仔裤已经挺好了，非常的好，因为他的屁股和大腿的线条不错，非常的好，而且他一直都买那种可以充分显露出他的优点的裤子。  
他的头发，虽然，是愚蠢的长发。有些日子里，当他对自己格外诚实的时候，他会承认自己之所以让头发长到了及肩的长度是因为他不需要打理。越少去剪头发就意味着越少要约时间出门上理发店，但他只想将自己锁在自己的公寓里。  
今天，这个决定简直糟透顶。他梳了头，但他就是没法把工作时候往后拉紧时候弄出来的那一处波浪给弄平。而他不想要再束起来是因为他的脑袋该死的需要休息一下。那感觉就像有什么东西要透过他的发囊把他的脑髓都给吸出来。操它的。就让它这么奇怪的卷着吧。他就是个蠢货。  
Sam的声音从厅里传来，他在朝着Steve大叫，而Bucky感到了一阵确信。他敲着门，而Sam立即就打开了它，而他脸上露出了恼怒的神情，直到他认出了Bucky。“Bujames！”  
“嘿，Sam。”Bucky走进了Steve的家，扭着双手。这地方看起来相当的贫瘠，就像他搬进来的时候并没有带上什么东西。“你在朝他大吼大叫。这很好，那就意味着我不需要这么干了。”  
“你还是得要朝着他大吼，”Sam说着。他大方的盯向Steve。  
“我真感受到你们对我的爱了，伙计们，”Steve在沙发上发出哀叹。至少他在休息。  
Sam无视了他，直接对着Bucky说起了话。“伤口看起来不错，他明天就又活蹦乱跳了。这是否是件好事还有待商议。”  
“再一次。爱。”  
Bucky抬起头。“你在医疗有关方面工作？”  
“曾经，”Sam回答。“空军降落伞救援部队，第58支小队。现已退休。”  
“挺好。”Bucky笑了起来。他盯着Sam看了几秒，点着头就像他的大脑正在试图工作一样。叮。他兴奋的打了个响指。“你是猎鹰！”  
操蛋的该死，为什么所有的超级英雄都来侵扰他的生活？  
Sam交叉起手臂 – 哇哦，他的双手臂 – 在他胸前。Bucky可以从一侧的眼角看到Steve，对方正在模仿Sam的举动。确切点来说。他们两个人都歪了歪脑袋，抛出一抹羞怯的笑容，说道，“在其他所有的身份里面，是的。”  
这一定发生过很多次。  
“不管怎么说。我们中的一些人有份合法的工作。”翻了个白眼，Sam从一张小小的餐桌上抓来了他的外套和棒球帽。Bucky赞许起那件正规军用外套 -在Sam宽厚的身形上看起来相当的严肃 – 在Sam从桌子下面拉出那张该死的操蛋的上面画了颗星星的盾牌 ，并将它背到自己的后背上，并将它拴在自己的夹克的搭扣上的时候。“谢谢你帮他包扎，James。希望这不会成为日常行为。”  
“嘎啊，”Bucky说道。  
“扮装舞会，”Steve说道。  
Sam眨眨眼。“是的，扮装误会。你认为我应该再穿上件星条紧身服吗？求你了。”  
不可能，Bucky想着。绝对操蛋的不可能。  
Sam走了出去，而Bucky还有点跟不上进度。他想要问Steve，嘿，你有可能是某个一百岁了的二战老兵吗？但如果他是的，Bucky能对知道这一点做什么呢？或许像对待国家形象一样的招待Steve。绝对不会穿着他的内裤对着他大吼大叫，或是想象着他会在愤怒后用力的操他。因此他又再一次让这份尴尬溜走。  
“我可以自己检查下你的伤口吗？”Bucky问道。不算私人的问题。对他在此的目的非常的重要。  
“当然。”Steve站起身，拉起他的T恤边缘，将它拉过他的下腹。有鉴于他刚刚受了伤，那看起来一点都不像是个枪伤。  
Bucky跪下身以便仔细观察他自己的手工杰作，用双手撑在了Steve的腰上保持平衡。或许对仔细观察来说太过了，事实上。Steve的肌肉在他的指尖下明显的抽搐着，柔软的粉色新皮肤就像他刚该死的新生了一样。他看起来好极了，他痊愈的速度见鬼的快，而Bucky一下子感到了口干舌燥。他的双颊泛红。他舔过他的嘴唇。他需要在因为想要而开始流口水之前站起身。  
“看起来还好吗？”Steve问道。  
Bucky抬头，上帝，为什么他要抬头，那只会让一切变得更糟！  
“很棒，”他回答，手忙脚乱的爬起来。“见鬼的，我不知道，但是是的。你一切都好。”  
Steve笑了起来。“我曾经和一名护士做过邻居。她做不到像你做的那样，虽然。”  
Bucky不知道该怎么消化这句话。“好吧，护士也是有很多等级的-”  
他被Steve放在他肩上的大手打断了。“这是个赞扬。收下它。”  
“好吧。谢谢。”Bucky点点头。呣，Steve的双眼很漂亮。他真的不恨他的邻居了。那个愤怒后性爱的幻想很快就会被换掉。  
操蛋的该死。

vii.   
Bucky的身上有某种吸引假冒的粗人的特质。  
他就是这么称呼那些通常最后会在酒吧里和他亲近的人。还有咖啡店里。还有够奇怪的，在工作期间。就像，说实在的，你的亲人正躺在救护病房里，你需要该死的坐下，考虑下什么是重要的，什么是不重要的。或许这些家伙，穿着他们合身的法兰绒衬衫和没有一点污痕的干净靴子，认为他系着团子的头发，撕破的瘦身牛仔裤，和肥大的套头衫让他就和他们一样看起来充满了讽刺意味。  
Bucky并没有充满讽刺的意味。他通常只是毫不关心。  
特指的这名假冒的粗人说了太多的话，而Bucky都没怎么听。本地的啤酒怎么怎么，威廉姆斯堡的又太淡了，不行不行，布鲁克林。他可能实际上是来自该死的新泽西。  
介于某些原因，虽然他非常的想要睡觉，Bucky还是和几名同事在下班后一起去小酌一杯。或许因为如果他回家，他就会认识到Steve在他的墙的另一面。Steve，拥有着他的超级听力和快速痊愈的能力，全身肌肉，或许连老二都是，如果Bucky允许自己的脑子掉进那个兔子洞的话。  
“啊，”Bucky说道，吞下了他的第三杯啤酒的余下部分。本地的啤酒，当然了。之前喝的也是本地的。好吧，是墨西哥的。“我得回家了，”他含糊的朝着Bush说着。又或者是Tree。不管这个家伙的名字是什么。  
他挺失望。表情难过。“我可以给你我的电话号码吗？”  
“当然，”Bucky解开他的手机，将它滑过桌面。  
Leif。这个家伙的名字叫Leif。  
Bucky想要回家，想要消化掉这些酒精，并在变得太冷而让他开始抱怨前呼吸下秋季的新鲜空气。他这么年轻就表现的这么悲观了，他知道，而且。他只是做他自己。  
通常他会低着头，双手插在口袋中，就像一名良善的纽约客一样的只扫门前雪一般的走自己的路。但是今晚，他站不牢脚步，太过於专注于自己的动作而不是看前面的路。他至少离家还有四分之三的路程的时候，前面的路突然中断了。主要是因为有个大个子的混蛋拦在他的路上。  
Bucky清了清喉咙。“抱歉。”  
大个子的混蛋低头看了看他。“绕个路。“  
上帝啊，他只是没那个心情。“看，我压根就不在乎你在干啥。我只想管好自己，准备回家。现在，如果你不介意的话。“  
当Bucky越过又大-又高-又丑的家伙时，一双油乎乎的手抓住了他的右上臂。就在这个瞬间，Bucky用他的左手捉住了这个家伙的手腕，将他扯开，充满威胁意味的捏紧。“我这个星期过得很糟糕，伙计。别碰我。”  
这声请求或许让这个混蛋爆发了，因为混蛋通常不怎么有礼貌。幸运的是，或许不是，自从青少年时期便出了柜并因此而感到骄傲的经历让Bucky早就准备好接下这一记讨厌的拳头。他甚至都没有摔倒在地上。那个又大又丑的家伙绝对没想过Bucky会立即站了起来，并朝着他的下巴报复的来上一记铁拳。或许因为烦躁，或许这个星期就是个见了鬼的一个礼拜，管它呢。Bucky非常享受的看着这棵大树重重的摔倒在了路面上。  
接着他就落到了半空中，被扯着外套给揪了起来，就像一头掐着脖子被拎起来的小狗。Bucky开始扭动着踢踹着对方，但那个大个子却只是咯咯笑了起来。“认真的？停下。我们得离开这。”  
该死的当然啦。“我又不是什么落难的少女。我摆平那个家伙了。”  
“我知道你摆平他了。”Steve – Nomad，管他是谁 – 放下了他，将他朝着他们公寓楼的方向推去。“但是对于另外那四个他负责给他们放哨的呢？”  
Bucky惊慌的四处张望。“他们在哪？”  
“在垃圾桶里，”Steve耸了耸肩。他的手依旧贴在Bucky的背后。“仅限于现在。”  
“该死，”Bucky说着，走得更快了一些。他挺想吐，但希望他能摒住等回家再吐。  
“布鲁克林高地可不像它原来的样子了，伙计。”  
是的，他听明白了。“啊，谢谢。我猜。就算这样我也不认为我已经允许你去从事超级英雄的事业了。”  
Steve朝他笑了笑。“我从来都不怎么擅长听命令。”  
“是吗？”Bucky呛了一下。“你以前在军队呆过吧？”  
“部队。”  
是的。“是什么东西让你来布鲁克林的？”  
“我在这长大，”Steve看了看天空。“家就是家，你知道？”  
这是第二次。“你小时候经常打架吧？”Bucky问道。  
Steve大笑起来。“差不多每天，是的。”  
傻到不会在打架的时候逃跑。听起来挺正直。正式的来说。Bucky对一名拥有致命吸引力的老人家一见钟情了。而且，科学非常棒。他差一点就在走进他们大楼的前门的时候撞到了墙上，但Steve拉住了他。“抱歉，今晚可能喝的有点多。”  
“我看出来规律了，”Steve说着，催促着Bucky进去。  
“哪一个？”Bucky问道。“所有这些可怕的生活决定？又或者自从你出现在我的生活里那天起，每一天都是团屎？”  
“哦。”好吧，Steve在这之前还是笑着的。他的脸明显垮了下来，但他迅速的又恢复了原状。“我正打算特指在酒精和找个比你大个的家伙打架之间的联系。”  
“好吧，那也是。我现在正式戒掉龙舌兰。再一次。但我这次是认真的，”Bucky说道，试图让气氛轻松一点。但那看起来不怎么奏效。“嘿，看，我之前说的只有一半是真的。”  
Steve安静的走上通向他们楼层的楼梯，接着走到大厅的另一端，终于转过身来看了Bucky一眼，眼神示意“继续。”  
Bucky叹了口气。他不想全盘脱出。“我喜欢对我的生活选择评头论足，因为我能。它们都是我的决定。我选择在一家曼哈顿西边的医院里倒着班工作。我选择限制自己的社交生活，因为和那些健康又普通的人交往很累。而且我大概会选择把我休假的整个星期浪费在睡觉和无所事事上面。”  
Steve张开嘴，但Bucky阻止了他。“等一会。”  
“好吧。”  
“我没选择丢掉我的胳膊。我没选择当个同性恋，我是，顺便说一句。而且我也没选过让一个该死的超级英雄做邻居。”Bucky深深吸了口气。“这么说吧，我不会去改变这一切中的任何一件事。我真的该死的很会抱怨，但我也必须一次又一次去面对所有超出我的控制范围的情况。”  
Steve点了点头。“我理解。不管你相信与否。”  
“很好。”Bucky翻找着他的钥匙。“去吧。拯救布鲁克林。就是别让你因此被宰了，笨蛋。”  
“我就知道你在乎。”Steve呼哨了一声，朝着楼梯走去。  
“我只是不想再来个新邻居！”Bucky朝着大厅喊着。  
现在。这是他此生以来说的最大一个谎了。

 

viii. 

Bucky睡觉。  
Bucky 翻遍了他的冰箱。  
Bucky又一次睡觉。  
啊，是的，感觉很棒。

 

ix. 

砰砰砰  
Bucky环视过他的公寓，弯起他的唇。这是正午时分。他没有在亚马逊上买过东西，至少，他不记得有订过。而最近的历史经验显示他只有在准备睡觉的时候才会有访客来拜访。  
有意思。  
他都没有透过猫眼观望，他就像名1955年的美国土老帽一样的掀开门，甚至用了一个充满戏剧性的摆臀收了尾。效果因为少了条画满小狗的裙子而失色不少。他的访客看起来吓呆了，最主要是因为他从没看过这样全然放松的Bucky。  
Bucky也有点吓到了。最主要的原因是因为对方是Steve，而他看起来没什么可见的伤口，他也没穿着他的黑色常服。蓝色。。。蓝色在他身上看起来棒极了。“嘿。。。”Bucky说道，招呼声被抬高成了个问句。  
Steve露齿笑了起来。“嗨。我是你的新邻居，而我不认为我们有好好的认识过。Steve Rogers，”他说道，伸出手，伸进Bucky公寓的门槛里。  
端正下你的脸，Bucky想着。别让他知道你实际在心里大喊搞什么鬼啊。他抓住Steve的手，摇了摇。“唔，James Barnes。有些人喊我Bucky。”  
Steve的手顿住了。“你认真的？Bucky Barnes。这确实是你的名字？”  
“我一点都不想谈论这个，”Bucky说道，摇了摇头。“嘿，你看起来挺面熟。你之前救过我的命吗？”  
“是的，”Steve悄声回答。他放下他的手。“两次。”  
好吧。Bucky颤抖着呼气。好吧。“哇哦。要不然就是我有经常遭遇危险的体质，又或者你算的上某种英雄。”  
“或许两者都有一点，”Steve开着玩笑。深深的呼了口气，他拍了拍他的手掌。“你在好奇我为什么会站在这，我猜。”  
“额，有点。”  
Steve捡起他公寓门前地板上的一个白色纸袋子。“给你个选择。“  
Bucky皱起眉。“在什么之间？“  
“你准备怎么度过你休息的这一周。”Steve说道。”你可以睡上一整天，享受下你的私人空间。而且鉴于你的媒控中心，大概就是看一堆的电视，再和线上的陌生人一起玩点真人射击游戏。”  
该死的，Steve太了解他了。“又或者？”  
“或者，”他举起那个满是油迹的袋子，“你的新邻居带了起司汉堡当午餐。你可以邀请他进去，一起共进午餐，然后更加深入了解下对方。或许可以成为不那么鬼鬼祟祟并且可以一起打炮而不用隔着我们薄的可怕的墙偷听对方干这事的朋友。”  
Bucky垂下头，希望他的头发能遮住他脸上的红晕。但是依旧，他是什么，疯了吗？这是他生命里有史以来最简单的选择。他将头发拉到耳后，退到旁边，让Steve进来，他的胃在他的眼睛落在那袋食物上的时候翻滚了起来。“嘿，那不是那家新开的outback买来的吧，是吗？”  
Steve责备。“我是谁，新来的吗？”

 

xv. 

Bucky在六年里第一次请了病假。他刚经历了些相当剧烈的运动，他只是看来起不了床了。  
好吧。这不算个谎言。

End


End file.
